


He's a little bit troubled

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max (Camp Camp), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom David, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Max sighs, idly watching his television, some boring show monotonously playing in the background to fill his mind as he spaces out. Suddenly a knock comes to the door, startling Max.He knows who it is
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	He's a little bit troubled

Bright yellow splattered against his face before fading away, the glow falling back into its place in abyss, Here he was again, routine taking over their lives and poisoning their bodies to warp and distort in the reflections of the cars passing. Tears stained his pale, dotted face, leaving pink outlines down his cheeks and around his listless green eyes. Max knew what he was thinking because David's told him so many times before, it could stretch into oblivian and the weight would force him back onto his knees, dripping with crimson, flesh torn, matted with dirt and shame. Max knew he was sorry.. Guilty. He know David was sorry for being out all night, Max's house always being the last resort when David kicked out of his, he knew David was sorry for drawing blood on his thighs and allowing his corrupted mind to hold his hands and guide himself to the place he feels worthy, hes sorry, but he wont stop. Even now, as his shorts are torn, barely covering up his trembling legs, his light beige sweater covered in dirt, blood, and god knows what else.

His short, red hair gripped tightly in the wind, attempting to lead him away from the safety of Max’s own home. Max didn't have to ask him where he's been, why he's here. he already knew David's tiny backpack was stuffed with bills and dollars that would suffice as rent and food money, or really any other expenses Max would have happily provided. Despite that, it was the fact that the saliva that stained his usually perfectly clean sweater was mixed with milky white, and the many bruises on his face, hands, and all up his legs, including his thighs, looked fresh and painful that had Max’s stomach violently twisting with disgust. David's hands, face and legs were sticky with other mens lust, and he stumbled forward into the house, as Max stepped aside to welcome him in. David bagan tripping over his own feet but caught himself on the worn down sofa, slumping down to the floor and sobbing.

Max didnt know how to help David when he was like this, he always hated being touched in this state, and despite David feeling guilty and upset from “leeching” off of Max as he called it, he'd freak out and scream at Max if Max tried to help him until he calmed down. “Davey..” Max leant down next to David but didn't reach out to touch him, “its okay, please just try to calm down and breathe okay?” Davids breathing had been particularly heavy, everytime he worked himself up like this he had a panic attack and that was a whole new world of pain Max just didn't want David to feel, especially not at his lowest points. “Davey please look at me” Max’s voice was softened, a thing he had to learn to do, he was never like this with kids, but David was special to him. David hiccuped and Max watched him as his small head turned to look at him with tired, glossy eyes, “breathe with me okay? Just like i taught you before” Max inhaled and he watched as David attempted to do the same, his breathing was shaky and his body trembled but very slowly max breathed out and David was following him.

In, out, in out.. Davids hiccups and crying had died down, it took Max a long while of the breathing exercises to get Davids breathing back to normal and his trembling to stop, but he still sniffled and whimpered, Max frowned deeply at how Davids forehead was pushed against the side of the sofa, just below the arm, “davey..” Max paused, he got no physical response but he knew David was listening to him “lets go get you washed up huh? I.. I bought the bubble bath you said you liked and i have plenty of hot water waiting for you” max was speaking slower to David than he normally would, from his experience it was a lot easier to get through to David when he talked slow and thought about what he was going to say to the poor kid. He had to hold back a smile when David pulled his face from the sofa, sniffling and wiping his face, David nodded and Max reached out “can i pick you up?” David thought about the question for a moment, nodding his head again and lifting his arms to allow Max to scoop his small body up in his arms and carry him to Max's bedroom, then turning into the bathroom bathroom that was connected. David wrapped his legs around Max’s waist and leant his head against Max’s shoulder, making Max absolutely melt into the act.

He sat down onto the toilet to wait for the bathtub to fill up, closing his eyes and savoring the sound of Davids soft breathing in his ear, the sound of running water echoed through the bathroom and in a way, it was calming, like Max and David were the only ones in the world, the steam had Max sweating lightly, waves of cold and hot coursing up his neck. Max gently slid his hands to David's waist and nudged him a bit, David took the hint and slid off of his lap, Max grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before hooking his thumbs in the boxers he had been wearing and sliding them down his legs.

David seemed to catch on and decided to do the same, pulling his hoodie and shirt over his head, carelessly dropping them to the floor and sliding down the stained shorts he had been wearing, Max had always felt the need to turn his gaze away, though he did always notice David's pale shoulders and small, skinny torso, how his collar bones jutted out and the freckles would fade from his skin as you looked lower down his body. His skin was so milky and soft looking, the bruises only contrasted that, dark red and purple marks on his ribs and hips. How could anyone even do that to such a cute, sweet kid?

Max leaned over and turned the faucet off allowing David to stick his dirty hands into the water and feel the temperature while Max got on his knees and reached below his sink to grab the pine scented bubble bath David had been hyping up for weeks. When Max turned to him, David was already gingerly stepping into the hot water, Max watched as he tried to get used to the heat until he slowly lowered himself down and sat in the tub. It didn't just go unnoticed to Max how David sat painfully, squirming and shifting to get comfortable, which shouldn't have been hard, but Max had a pretty good idea why he was hurting.

Max watched solemnly as David stared down at his own pale thighs, it made his chest ache for the kid, he seemed so innocent, even when camp was ending, And even though it sort of was a pain, Max was glad he had told David his address all those months ago, David could have been dead by now. Max walked over beside the bathtub and poured a great deal of the bubble bath into his palm, David liked a lot of bubbles in his bath so Max let the liquid pour down the sides of his hand before he snapped the lid on the bottle shut and dipped his hand into the water, swishing his hand around David's calves to get the bubbles to form.

Max couldn't help the smile that stretched across his cheeks as David swished his legs back and forth through the water, giggling at the bubbles rapidly forming and covering the surface, Max stood up, his hands hanging a bit away from his body over the tub. Max took a step into the tub, feeling the hot water and bubbles flood against his feet and up his ankles. David backed up in the tub, allowing room for Max to step his other foot in and let him lower himself into the hot water with David. Max made eye contact with him, his green eyes lit up and Max perplexingly watched as David bit his lip and leaned forward with his palms against his ankles.

David stared intensely into Max's eyes, the pit of his stomach rolled in on itself, a burning heat making its way downwards, making Max avert his gaze and nervously chuckle "why you looking at me like that??" He heard David shift in the water "I dunno.. your eye color" Max forced himself to frown and looked back at David, "what about it?" His tone was defensive but a lump formed in his throat when David's smile didn't falter at Max's supposedly defensive tone. "They're so pretty" Max bit his tongue anxiously, and for a moment he wondered what kind of things David had to do tonight, obviously awful things.

Max's mind wandered as he watched the freckled face of the younger boy, he came in so distraught.. and full of, he shook his head a little to clear it, he really shouldn't be thinking like that, he was here to protect and care for David, not… he sighed, scooching himself closer to David and grabbing a bottle off the side of the tub, with his other hand he dipped it into the water and ran it across David's fluffy, red hair. He did so a few times to let the water soak it's way into his hair before Max flicked the lid of the bottle he was holding and letting the baby blue contents pool out and into his palm. 

Max leaned forward, rubbing the substance into David's hair, he added his second hand to scratch a little into David's scalp and all over his head. Max barely even caught himself staring at the boy again, David's eyes were closed, his facial expression soft and Angel like. Max marveled at how soft his pink lips were, how smooth his skin seemed to be. Max scratched David's head a few more times before dumping his hands into the water and letting the conditioner soak into the bubbles of the bubble bath. David seemed to get the hint and he shifted forward in the water, the movement made Max's chest spasm in a panicked way, David was too close, he's a kid! He's naked! These baths to clean David up everytime he came home never got easier.

Max watched as David leaned himself back into the steaming water, his thighs were a little red from heat of the water but the bubbles clung to his legs as the rose from the water, he watched as the bubbles would slowly slid down David's perfect thighs, merging into the mass of bubbles that covered everything between David's legs. The whole thing looked so perverted, David's thin frame would sometimes rise above the water, making the bubbles drift down to the surface of the water and frame his chest, and hips perfectly. Max had to hold back the urge to slide in between David's legs and grab a hold of his hips, so he decided to link his fingers behind his own back, he couldn't be too sure what he'd do. He watched as David gently scrubbed the bubbles out of his own hair into the water. Every so often he'd pull his head up out of the water, before dipping it back in and rinsing off the bubbles that still clung to his wet hair. David sat up, brushing his hair back with his fingers before whipping his eyes and face with his wet hands. His gorgeous, pine green eyes blinked open.

"Can you wash my back? I won't be able to reach it" Max nodded "yeah sure! Turn around" he turned and reached back to grab a face cloth off the side of the tub, looking back and seeing David with his back to him. Max dunked the face cloth into the water and twisted the water out of it, just to dampen the cloth. He then grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed it into the cloth until suds began to form, Max pressed the warm cloth to David's back and started to run it in circular motions across his shoulders and the middle of his back. Max gently scrubbed across David's sides before moving to pull away.

"Wait-" Max paused at David's sudden burst, Max felt David's hot hand press against his own, it felt so small as it rested on the back of Max's knuckles. "Aren't you gonna wash here too?" Max chewed the inside of his lip as David wrapped a small hand around his wrist and pulled his hand forward to David's chest. Max, not really being one to argue with David, did as directed, running the sud filled cloth over David's chest, he did his best to be gentle around his ribs and the big bruises that tinted David's skin. 

David shuttered it made Max falter before he pushed any thoughts from his mind and continued, he ran the cloth up and down David's stomach before moving up to his left shoulder and running the cloth down from there too, leaving soapy bubbles in its wake. It didn't go unnoticed to Max how David leaned back ever so slightly, his head was resting against Max's chest and the rest of his body was VERY close. Max closed his eyes, he wasn't meant to think this way, he didn't even know when it started, but it became very overwhelming as David started to come over like this. Max scooped some bubbly water up in his palm and started to rinse the suds off of David's body.

Max took a breath, he felt his heart beating against David's shoulder, and he was convinced David could feel it too. He decided to swallow down the gear rising in his throat and he pressed his lips to David's wet hair, his urge to do so felt satisfied, and relief washed over Max when David pretended like he didn't notice. Max brought his wet, tan hands up to the sides of David's face, he cupped his hands around the small boys head and just savored the feeling by stroking his thumb against David's temples. Max opened his eyes, pulling away and sitting up straighter.

"Alrighty champ, let's get you dried off and see what we can do about those bruises hm?" David nodded, scooching himself forward, causing the water to splash and make trickle sounds. Max stood up, and was quickly followed by David as he stepped out and snatched the towel. He wrapped the towel around David, rubbing his back to keep him warm before sending him off "go get dressed, your clothes are in the bottom drawer" Max smiled to himself as he watched David pad out of the steaming bathroom. He felt himself shiver, at the cold air that wafted into the bathroom, though he decided he'd just wait until the towel was free and opted to unplugging the tub and listening to the drain as it sucked down the bubbles

He headed out of the bathroom with his arms folded over his torso to keep his warmth, he watched as David pulled a shirt over his head, Max's entire body struggled to keep functioning properly when he saw a glimpse of everything David had to offer. Max turned around as fast as he could, giving David a second before turning back and finding him slipping on a pair of boxers. He headed over, grabbed the towel off of the bed, it only felt slightly damp in some places so Max shrugged it off and started to dry off his arms, legs and torso. 

Max felt the bed dip as David came over and sat next to him, he finished drying off his body and looked at David the curious, giddy look David had always Made Max's stomach shoot into his throat, he threw the towel over David's head and began to shake it over David's damp hair. He pulled it away to see a smiling David, his hair a mess, though much more dry than before, Max pressed his palm to David's hair, smoothing it down as best he could. He then turned and hopped off the bed to dig around in his own drawer, fetching out a pair of boxers and stepping into them. "I'll be back, getting ice for you" Max Headed out of the room, going into his small kitchen, opening the freezer and taking a cold pack out.

He quickly speed walked back into the room, wrapping the ice pack in the towel as he sat down "lay down Davey.." it felt wrong saying that, despite the context not being at all wrong, but David crawled to the top of the bed and layed down on htick regardless and allowed Max to move over him, Max lifted David's grey t-shirt, he scanned David's soft stomach, trying to locate the worst bruise. He eventually decided on David's ribs, gently pressing the ice pack to the dark bruise. "Hold this there, okay?" Max asked, David nodded, letting his hands fall onto the pack. 

Max sat up, looking at David's speckled face, his wide doe eyes bore deep into Max's, who started to card his fingers through David's damp, red locks. "Uh!" Max felt a sinking feeling in his gut when David let out that noise, but it quickly vanished to excitement "could you, maybe.. kiss the other ones better?" Max thought for a moment, the other ones? The other what?

The bruises

He smiled, though he tried to hide how giddy he felt, Max leaned down, his face felt so hot, the anxiety of the situation sunk down into his stomach and he pressed his lips to the burning skin of David's stomach. He moved up a bit to plant another kiss. A little higher, wanting to make sure to get as much of the bruise as he could, as if it really would stop David from hurting. Max turned his head, giving individual kisses to the small speckles dancing across David's sides, he then swallowed dryly, moving even lower to give a kiss to the bruise on his hip bone.

He kissed it a few times, targeting different locations on David's hips, though Max would have been lying if he tried saying he didn't jump when Davids fingers landed in his slightly wet hair, Max pulled away to look up at David, who had an intense look on his face. He watched as David bit his lip before Max felt a pressure pushing his head downwards. He didn't fight it, he just turned his face back down and gave small, brief kisses to David's skin as he was pushed lower and lower. He kissed down David's pelvis, deciding to try his luck by plucking at the band of David's freshly put on boxers.

The way David arched his back and lifted his hips into Max's face told Max to hurry it up, David must not be much of a foreplay kid. He curled his fingers around the band and tugged, making sure to go slow enough to allow time for David to stop him at any moment, but before he knew it, David's boxers were twisted down around his thighs. Max didn't bother looking, it would only make him want to pull away out of nervousness, he instead pushed his lips against the very inside of David's thigh, opting to nibble and suck a bit rather than just planting down 'harmless' kisses.

He heard David exhale contently, Max let his hand reach up to stroke his thumb on David's other thigh, though it was higher up. Max felt the movement of David's dick twitch next to his cheek, he opened his eyes and pulled away to take a look, he took it in his hand, though it was still pretty soft, Max started to kiss up the shaft of it, letting his lips open just a bit to press his tongue to the side. He felt David slowly hardening in his hand, small twitching and spasms helped aid the process. Max gave David's Dick a few strokes, pressing his tongue flat against it and licking upwards to the tip.

Max felt David squirming under the gentle touch, his soft hums and Huff's encouraged Max to keep going. When Max deemed it hard enough he took his hand away and practically entirely swallowed David's dick, who let out a soft moan and jerked his hips harder against Max's face, Max was eternally grateful to the closeted whore he used to be in highschool, people called him a master at BJ's and it was something he would have prided himself on if he could have told anyone anyways. Max suckled, bobbing his head up and down as he held the base. His tongue pressed against David's tip, forcing a whine out of David's throat.

"Ahh m-maxx" he exhaled his childish, high pitched voice sent shivers up Max's spine, David twisted his fingers into Max's fluffy hair and tightened his fists, the slight pull of his hair actually felt good to Max, he pulled his head up to focus on the tip, swirling his tongue around it and sucking ever so gently, he pumped the base and shaft of David's dick with his hand, David let go of Max's hair, slamming his hands into the bed beside his small body and twisting them up in the sheets. Max felt David's tremoring becoming erratic, and his moans getting loud and needy.

He pulled away, wrapping his arms around David's hips before he stuffed his face just under David's balls. His tongue swept out at the tight hole in front of his lips, David's hips bucked repeatedly, Max felt David's thighs lift so his knees were to his chest, giving Max better access to lap between David's legs. Max pushed his tongue flat against the entrance, listening to the savory sounds of David's mewles. Max dipped the tip of his tongue inside of David, squirming his tongue around and pulling it out, then squeezing it back inside to help David loosen up a bit. "Fu- mmfh" David choked out, it caught Max off guard at how a curse word almost slipped out, making him momentarily pull away, though it made a smirk play across Max's face and he continued, vigorously. Max could feel David twitch against his tongue.

Max pulled away, giving his fingers a suck before prodding them against David's entrance and sliding them in, he practically swallowed Max's fingers and Max was in awe at how David took them so easily, he pumped his fingers in and out a few times, angling his fingers upwards to run across David's prostate as he did so. David grinded down on to Max's fingers, Max was rock hard in his boxers and the wet squelching sounds of David tensing around Max's fingers was sending his mind reeling, "ahh fuck ! Davey uh" he paused, it was so wrong, this was all so fucked up and wrong, this was wildly out of character for Max, this wasn't what he was like..

"Do you wanna.." Max slowed his fingering, allowing David to heave his head up to look at Max, David's hair was so messy, his face flushed pink and it looked slightly damp from sweat. Max felt his stomach do lustful flips at how David's eyes were half lidded, seeing David like this made Max's dick drool. How could anyone ever hurt this kid? He was so small and- fuck he was so hot to watch. David huffed a few times "yess, yes please Max" David's encouragment, made Max's guilt fizzle out, it was still wrong, but how could he say no if David wanted it just as much?

Max pulled his fingers out, maybe a little too quickly because it made David jolt and gasp, "sorry, sorry" Max quickly exclaimed, frantically trying to pull his boxers off, he then looked over and realized David's were down around his ankles, Max swiped them and tossed both of the pairs to the side, fumbling around off of the bed and into his desk drawer, he grabbed a condom that was tucked under a bunch of papers and pencils, tearing it open and going as quickly as he could to roll it on, David watching him made him fumble and mess up, though David's light smile didn't go unnoticed by Max.

He finally rolled it on and grabbed a lube packet, almost slamming the drawer shut and crawling back onto the bed, he tore the packet open with his teeth, as David placed down a pillow and positioned himself so his hips were right on top of his, elevating his bottom torso. Max grimacing and dry spitting at the taste of the lube before he awkwardly just dumped it into his hand and grave his condom clad dick a few pumps to lube it up, deciding the excess was perfect for David. Max ran his lubed up fingers over David's already pretty wet hole, slipping his fingers in and twisting them around to try and coat the inside, Max pulled doubt hastily and shimmied his way up between David's legs.

He held his dick, positioning it against David's hole and giving an experimental push in, it was a little tough but David didn't show any signs of discomfort, so he watched as it slowly sunk into David, the head kind of popping inside, Max looked up to check on David, who had his mouth open a little and was watching what limited view he could see. Max pushed his hips forward, watching his length just dissapear, he stopped a little over halfway and thrust, going in to the hilt, David flinched a bit but moaned as Max slowly pulled out a little and thrust back in, he could feel his tip rubbing against David's prostate and wanted nothing more than to thrust harder but he steadied himself and decided he'd take his time.

Max got a better grip on David's hips, picking up the pace just a bit and listening to David's moans pick up every time he thrust in. He watched David's dick drool onto his own stomach, the pre connecting itself in a thin string from David's belly, to the slit on his tip. Max rolled his hips pleasurably, huffing and moaning out at the way David tensed up around him, it was so warm it made Max throw his head back, he didn't seem to be hurting David at all so he started thrusting harder and faster, basically pulling David onto his cock while thrusting in roughly.

He reeled at the pleasure, his body bending over top of David's as he fucked into him, David wrapped his legs around Max's waist, planting his hands on Max's shoulders and groaning openly, his face was bright red and the blush was clearly sinking down into David's chest, the layer of sweat on his face had accumulated all over him now. Max groaned, his voice cracking and forcing him to open his mouth and moan, he pressed his forehead firmly against the pillow beside David's cheek, who seemed to take the opportunity and start biting up Max's neck.

The sensations sent shivers down his body and into his rapidly leaking length, "max! I'm gonna-" David's words were cut off by him stuffing his face into the crook of Max's shoulder, Max felt David's hand shoot from his shoulder and down between the both of them, he Felt David grab ahold of his own dick and start to rapidly pump it. Max scrunched his eyes closed, feeling the hot build up reaching its peak in his stomach. David groaned out, biting harshly on Max's shoulder blade, his entire body wracked against Max's and Maxs thrusts stuttered at the contractions he felt from inside of David. Max huffed and groaned out too as he felt his orgasm peak, shooting his load and filling the condom inside David, he continued to thrust but it slowed significantly until it stopped.

Max stilled for a moment, feeling the last few spasms of David as Max's post but clarity hit him like a train. He moaned out happily, pulling his hips back and pulling himself out of David, David had greatly loosened his grip and his arms fell at his side's, allowing Max to sit up and pull the condom off, he tied it up and carelessly tossed it into the bin beside the bed before flopping down next to David on the bed, he only just realized the ice pack had been pushed aside but it didn't really matter, Max felt his drowsiness coming in as he wrapped his arms around David, who scootched against him and pressed his forehead to Max's tan shoulder.

He let his eyes fall closed, happily feeling David's small body rising and falling in his arms as he drifted off.


End file.
